


You're Not the Only One

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalie finds comfort in Tanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not the Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after Rosalie is made a vampire. Written for challenge 21 during Phase 15 at Writerverse on LJ.

Rosalie stood in a patch of sunlight in front of the Cullens’ house, enjoying the feeling of warmth on her skin. After a dreary winter, she was glad that spring was finally coming again.

Suddenly, Tanya was at her side. “It’s nice, isn’t it?” said the older vampire. “Winters are really long up her in the northwest.”

Rosalie turned to face Tanya, bright red eyes meeting golden ones. “Did you want something, Tanya?”

“You’re not the only one he’s rejected” said Tanya. “I just thought you should know that.”

Slowly, Rosalie reached out and took Tanya’s hand in her own.


End file.
